In a wide variety of camera environments and uses it is desirable to employ a camera which is sealed or watertight. Perhaps the most popular type of sealed or watertight camera is that generally referred to as underwater cameras. In a sense, however, the term underwater cameras is a misnomer in that while a substantial number of such cameras are used in underwater environments, a significant number are used as all weather cameras in applications or environments in which the cameras are subjected to rain, salt spray or other potentially damaging environments.
In any event while the design of underwater cameras varies somewhat, all generally comprise a unitary sealed body having a film magazine and film transport and advance mechanism enclosed therein. A lens generally comprising a cylindrical shaped member is sealingly secured to the camera body in front of the shutter mechanism. Several user operative controls are coupled to the lens and camera body to provide operation by the user. For example, the lens generally supports rotatable knobs or similar controls operative to provide aperture setting and focus of the lens. Similarly, the camera body supports a film advance lever or winder together with a shutter release mechanism. The latter generally comprises a depressible button positioned on the camera body. To provide successful underwater operation, the entire camera body lens and various controls must in total provide a sealed watertight configuration which protects the film and internal mechanisms of the camera.
In many situations such as those encountered by swimmers and divers, the camera must be operated using divers or swimmers gloves which often render the manipulation of the camera controls difficult. For example, the film advance lever is usually operated by the photographer's thumb in a simple slide motion along the backside of the camera body. However, the presence of gloves renders substantial difficulty in feeling or detecting the proper motion of the advance lever. Similarly, the shutter release button is generally a light touch button and determination of proper operation through gloves is also frequently difficult. In general, the limitation on tactile feedback due to gloves used by an underwater swimmer renders the entire operation of the camera less than comfortable or satisfactory.
In addition to the operational difficulties associated with underwater or all weather cameras, accessories utilized with such cameras are similarly subject to leakage problems. In addition, certain accessories can in fact increase the likelihood of leakage or other damage to the camera. Since many underwater cameras are operated in the ocean as opposed to fresh water bodies, additional problems arise in connection with the camera's moving parts due to the corrosion and salt build up caused by salt water. All of the foregoing combine to render the addition of accessories or enhancements to underwater cameras to be a difficult and demanding task.
One of the most severely felt needs in the underwater camera art is that of providing an acceptable autowinding mechanism which may readily be used in conjunction with a conventional underwater camera.